


House/Amber Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for the pairing House/Amber from House MD.





	1. AU - House Hired Amber

House dismissed his team to go run tests on their current patient, then looked down at the table in front of him, frustrated that it was not so easy to dismiss his inappropriate thoughts of the single female member of his team.  
  
It might have been easier if she had actually _left_.  
  
“Why do you keep staring at me, House?”  
  
He paused a moment, cringing slightly, not wanting to get into this discussion with the woman who was possibly the only other person he knew who was just as perceptive as he was.   
  
“Probably because you have breasts,” he replied matter-of-factly, looking up at her with an exaggeratedly lecherous smile. “That tends to draw my attention more readily than… what the other two have.”  
  
“Is that what _Wilson_ would say if I asked?” Amber smirks, a single brow raised knowingly.  
  
House shrugs, not really surprised that she knows about the secret relationship between him and his best friend, and seeing no point in lying about it if she does.  
  
“Well, theirs aren’t on completely inappropriate display all day long.” He shrugged. “They’re easier to ignore.”  
  
“You know… I’ve noticed _him_ looking, too. Wilson,” she clarified with a sly smile. “Maybe the two of you should… have me over for dinner. Or you know… just… have me.”  
  
It’s House’s turn to raise a brow in dubious surprise. Despite his wariness about involving himself with any of his employees, he couldn’t help but find her suggestion tantalizing.  
  
Of course, he couldn’t allow _her_ to see that.  
  
“And… why should I take you up on that offer?”  
  
He felt his pulse quicken, his mouth going dry as she sauntered back into the room, leaning against the table not even a foot away from where he sat – giving him a full view of exactly what was on offer. Her voice was soft, sultry and dangerously inviting as she leaned over to whisper close to his ear.  
  
“Because I know what makes you tick… and tock. I know what turns you on.” She paused, a smirk forming on her lips as she added, “And because I know he loves to watch. You know he does.”  
  
House felt off balance, inexplicably breathless as he tried to form words to respond. “I-I’ll have to… talk to him…”  
  
“No, you won’t,” she argued, rising and heading toward the door again with a knowing smile. “Man up and make a choice, House. Let me know when you do.”  
  
Without waiting for his response, she left him sitting there in stunned silence – but his decision was already made.


	2. Perspective

Seeing her from this perspective – intimate and familiar, as if he knows her better than he knows himself – he can’t help but finally see what Wilson saw, all those months ago. As time passes without rest, and he gradually becomes more used to her presence – and more distanced from reality – House begins to welcome her voice, her jokes, her existence in and out of his head.  
  
She is amused by the same things as he is, thinks in the same unique way that he does, and accepts him as he is in a way that she never did when she was alive.  
  
He can barely remember that now.  
  
Isn’t that now?  
  
A part of his mind knows he should beware of her.  
  
After all, she tried to make him kill Chase.  
  
Still, he can’t help but be seduced when she whispers sweet promises in his ear in the middle of the night, lying close beside him on his bed.  
  
“All you have to do is this one thing… and we can all be together… the three of us… forever. He won’t miss me… won’t blame you… anymore… and we’ll all three be happy and at peace.”  
  
House awakens in the morning with a fresh sense of purpose as he heads for the hospital, Amber as always at his side.  
  
It’s amazing what a fresh perspective can do to a hopeless situation.


End file.
